


玛祖卡

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 仿佛是假的黑道背景，性转莱，年下有莱抽烟的情节 雷慎点
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 7





	玛祖卡

踏入会场的客人络绎不绝，各界人士都受邀而来。他们大多来自城里，要么乘坐火车，要么自己开车。音乐和鲜花盛满了整个会场，欢声笑语在每一个人的脸庞上传播。莱因哈特越过人群看了一眼刚才的舞伴，那个青年碰巧也在看她。她撇开视线，再次忍不住看过去的时候，那个青年仍在看她。

狭小的隔间里，一阵阵陌生又强烈的酸软与酥麻袭击了莱因哈特。她提着自己的裙摆，让身上的男人能更专注地进出她，布料摩挲的声音和私处的淫靡水声放大了她感官上的饥渴。难以置信，她会在一间酒店的洗手间隔间里交出自己的第一次，但似乎不这么做，她会为此后悔终身一般。  
年轻的红头发男人按着她的腰，动作有些莽撞，看起来对做爱不怎么熟练。不过他的神情十分享受，低声地喘着，亲吻莱因哈特裸露的后背与脖颈，一只手伸到前面揉捏莱因哈特的乳房。他抚摸的动作也很生疏。  
莱因哈特没有问他的年龄、是不是第一次，也没有问他的名字。她只是悄悄退离了舞池，站在走廊上，不出几分钟就等到了气喘吁吁的红发男人。他们不由自主地走近，然后在彼此的眼睛里看到了突然想要的东西。  
被进入的感觉很奇怪，起初是痛，然后一点点变成了酸麻，渐渐开始感到不够。她想要更多，这个滚烫的、坚硬的、粗长的、不懂得怜香惜玉的器官在轻易夺去了她的贞洁后给她换上了一副淫妇的身体。而红发青年对这项罪行浑然不觉，他在享受莱因哈特对他敞开的一切，甚至一刻不停地侵占莱因哈特没吻过任何人的双唇，仿佛他们已经热恋了很久似的。  
两只温热的大手不断揉捏她的臀部，抚摸她的大腿，将她按向男人挺进的下体。莱因哈特攀住对方宽阔的肩膀，白色的丝绸手套在男人的西服上打滑。红头发的年轻男人低下头亲吻她柔软的胸口，他很高，但五官还带着稚气，应该还在发育。他的体力出奇地好，像第一次做爱的少年，浑身有着发泄不完的精力。  
她渐渐感到累了，虽然快感还是不间断地让她呻吟，雪白的乳房被年轻男人顶弄的动作撞得上下抖动。青年的兴致越来越高昂，莱因哈特不肯认输，较劲地迎合红发青年，直到对方也呻吟出来，又重又快地撞到她里面，射精的时候也没有拔出去。莱因哈特数了，他前前后后一共射了三次，他干了她三次，是个小色鬼。  
一开始红发青年还很矜持，坚持将她抱起来，或者让她背对着门站着从后面干她——这里环境不好，这里太小了。但做爱是很费体力的事，也或者偶尔一两次就是想在脏兮兮的情况下放纵，红发青年最终将她放在了马桶盖上，趴在她身上抬着她两条腿插她。她的礼服全毁了，男人的西服也是。  
期间总会遇上一两个不识好歹的人敲门，或是冲着他们的隔间吹口哨，开口调戏了她的人都被红发青年骂了滚。皮鞋踏在瓷砖上的声音令莱因哈特紧张不已。她的周围全是男人，虽然只有一个男人能看到她，但她对这个唯一的男人一无所知却毫无保留。而且她的一只高跟鞋被踢到隔间门外去了，但凡见过那只高跟鞋的人在出去后都等同于见过她本人了，知道她在男士洗手间做了什么下流的事。这太过于羞耻，更羞耻的是她为此变得更兴奋，勾得身上的男人也更亢奋了。  
她的发型也毁了，精致盘起的金色波浪卷铺了一肩。不过男人也没好哪里去，因为莱因哈特喜欢他的头发，她得承认首先吸引到她的是这个男人的红发。  
等到四周渐渐安静了，下一场活动开始了，红发青年才得到机会出去替她将高跟鞋捡了进来。他想替莱因哈特穿上，不过动作有些笨拙。莱因哈特将鞋抢了过来。  
“你住哪间房？我送你过去。”  
他开口问道，声音也很年轻，而且意外地温润好听，带着些情欲后的沙哑。莱因哈特看着他，没有立刻搭话，因为对方的第一句话不是问她的名字。如果这只是一次激情的冲动，她不想接下来还有什么纠葛。  
“不用了。”  
“别误会，我不是要……”不是要什么？他们已经什么都做了，就算将她送到房间后继续做也不过分，还有什么要避讳的？  
青年中断了他下意识的礼仪说辞，挠了挠自己被莱因哈特揉得乱七八糟的红发：“不管怎样，你这样被人看见了不好。”他自顾自说道，脱下已经皱巴巴的西服外套盖在莱因哈特身上：“那你先走，到房间了就让侍应生搁到前台，我十分钟后去取。”  
莱因哈特完全可以拒绝他，但这个红发青年确实是个年轻的绅士，虽然以目前的状况得出这个结论有些滑稽。她冲对方点了点头，只开口说了声“谢谢”。  
接下来的一个月，莱因哈特没来例假，她立刻就想到了红头发的年轻男人，那是她唯一的性经验。不知怎么，她没感到慌乱，也没对自己失贞感到后悔。  
孕吐反应出现时，谢巴斯蒂安气得不轻，不知道自己的女儿都和谁鬼混过。莱因哈特刚成年，还没结婚，说不出孩子父亲的名字，也不肯堕胎。最后谢巴斯蒂安让她带着几个用人搬到郊外去，别大着肚子在家里晃悠。  
她的姐姐安妮罗杰起初来过几次，之后要忙未婚夫家的事渐渐来得少，只在莱因哈特生产的时候来了。孩子是个金发的男孩，五官都和她很像，不过碧蓝色的眼睛和那个男人长得一样。

安妮罗杰嫁人的这天，莱因哈特没能给她做伴娘，因为亚历山大还太小，时时刻刻都离不开她。她成了众多来宾中的一位，一个带着幼儿的年轻单身女子。她的父亲忽然又开始和她说话了，招呼她和其他家人坐在一起，因为亚历山大和她姓，一个姓罗严克拉姆的男孩生来就要承担经营家族的责任。莱因哈特心里清楚，但谢巴斯蒂安提出想接她回住宅时，莱因哈特没答应。  
这次的场面依旧壮大，安妮罗杰的夫婿佛瑞德李希来自奥丁最具权威的家族高登巴姆，照惯例要办场体面的婚礼。亚历山大不是场上唯一的孩子，但他还穿不上小西装和擦得亮亮的鞋子，只是裹着漂亮的小衣服。莱因哈特抿了一口葡萄酒，润了润喉咙便将酒杯到一旁，她不能喝太多酒，她还要给亚历山大喂奶。  
又陆续有几个来宾入场，某种直觉忽然指使莱因哈特向贵宾签到处看去——是那个红头发的男人，他也来了。看起来比上次又成熟了一些，但还是青年的模样。不管他来自哪个家族，叫什么，多大的年纪，有没有婚约……来不及考虑这些，莱因哈特抱起亚历山大冲他走去。  
红发男人也看到了她，随即抛下身边的人奔向她。在他们搭上话之前，谢巴斯蒂安忽然拉住了红头发的青年，亲自带着他走到莱因哈特面前，正式向她和其他家人介绍起这个人。  
这个红头发的青年叫齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯，比莱因哈特小两岁，是她姨母的小儿子。一瞬间她浑身的血液凝固了，红头发的年轻男人也僵硬了。他是她的表弟……这可以解释为什么莱因哈特在祖母六十周岁的庆生宴上会见到他，在她的姐姐结婚时她又会见到他。也就是说，亚历山大……  
吉尔菲艾斯先反应过来，脸上挂着笑，低头亲吻她的手背。  
一想到这张嘴对她的身体做过的事，莱因哈特下意识想要抽回，但吉尔菲艾斯将她的手握得紧紧地，等她不再挣扎了才自然地放开。  
她的父亲开始和吉尔菲艾斯谈话，红发青年应对得极为得体，只不过一直用余光看向莱因哈特和她怀里的亚历山大。  
谢巴斯蒂安像是被他的打量冒犯到了家丑，让莱因哈特带着孩子去别的地方。吉尔菲艾斯恋恋不舍地和她对视，直到莱因哈特先撇过脸不去看他。

“莱因哈特。”  
红发男人这次先准确无误地叫了她的名字，温润的声音让莱因哈特轻轻地颤抖了一下。吉尔菲艾斯没有贸然碰她，他的确是个绅士。“亚历山大是我的孩子，是吗？”  
对方提问的语气十分肯定，莱因哈特有些不甘心：“他是我的孩子。”  
“他是你的孩子，是我和你的孩子。”吉尔菲艾斯重复了一次，让莱因哈特转过身来，认真地看向她的眼睛：“莱因哈特，我要娶你。”  
“你疯了？”她的脸被突然的求婚弄红了，随后强硬地说道：“你不能娶我，你是我的表弟。”  
“我要娶你。”  
“这会毁掉两个家庭。”  
“我们可以想办法。”  
莱因哈特仔细地凝视面前比她小两岁的红头发青年，她看出对方不是在开玩笑。吉尔菲艾斯有些在试探她的味道。她本来就是个胆子很大的女人，否则也不会和来路不明的陌生男人在洗手间的隔间里做爱了，更不会选择把孩子生下来。“……我们可以想办法。”  
见她的态度有所软化，年轻男子上前了一步，在她的默许下贴上她的嘴唇。莱因哈特环着对方的肩膀，让他搂着自己的腰，这是他们吻得最深的一次。她不禁腿有些软，吉尔菲艾斯继续吻她的脖子和耳垂，贴着她的地方有些烫。  
第二次做爱的莱因哈特没有比上次熟练多少，但好歹这次是在房间里，两人可以脱掉衣服在床上做。吉尔菲艾斯揉着她为了哺乳而变大的乳房，做得比之前要温柔一些。尴尬的是中途莱因哈特因为兴奋溢了乳，吉尔菲艾斯将亚历山大送到她怀里吃奶，却没有停下干她，结果亚历山大含不住晃动的乳头，没吃到几口奶的孩子哭个不停。溢出的乳汁让年轻的父亲变得亢奋又满足，莱因哈特有那么一刻感到吉尔菲艾斯像个好色的小变态，这个想法让她更湿了。  
半个小时后，吉尔菲艾斯看着莱因哈特给亚历山大喂了一会儿奶，又吻了吻她，趁着走廊上没人时离开了。  
这次之后吉尔菲艾斯经常去她的住处找她，在家里只是陪她聊聊天、哄哄孩子，时不时给她下厨；偶尔会出去约会，说白了是去外面开房，因为不能在家里做。  
谢巴斯蒂安听到了些风言风语，质问她是不是真的。莱因哈特抱出亚历山大，谢巴斯蒂安就完全明白了。他问她是什么时候开始的，骂她不知廉耻勾引自己的血亲，又骂她败坏家风与规矩，扬言要立刻把莱因哈特嫁出去。  
次日一早吉尔菲艾斯从费沙赶来了，脸上不太光彩，腿也有些瘸，都是他父亲打的。无论谢巴斯蒂安怎样推脱，到愤怒地拒绝，吉尔菲艾斯都坚持要带走莱因哈特。最后莱因哈特没等她父亲答应，自己迅速收拾了行李——没包括亚历山大，孩子被要求留下——投向了吉尔菲艾斯的怀抱。

丝质的睡袍和几瓣散落的玫瑰相伴躺在地上，床头柜上的两只酒杯被灯影投下剔透的浮光，在床板的撞击下，两片浮光不断以某种规律的频率晃动。  
暧昧动听的呻吟声渐渐拔高，夹杂着男人愈发急促的低沉的喘息，莱因哈特紧紧握住吉尔菲艾斯按在她腰上的手，绷紧身子长长地叹出一声。  
吉尔菲艾斯没有抽出来，莱因哈特趴在他身上缓解高潮后的吐息，雪白圆润的乳房压住对方的胸膛。吉尔菲艾斯出神地看着她，抚摸她裸露的光滑的肩膀，执起她玩弄自己红发的手放在嘴边亲吻。  
“莱因哈特，我有件事想告诉你。”  
“什么事？”  
“其实我当时猜到了。”  
“嗯，”莱因哈特抽出一支香烟，就着吉尔菲艾斯举起的打火机点燃。纤细修长的玉指夹着同样细长的女士烟，她轻轻吸了一口，继续趴在结实的胸口上看向她的丈夫：“猜到了什么？”  
“……猜到了我们是亲戚。”  
莱因哈特的手停顿下来，吉尔菲艾斯看着她，声音隐约有些紧张：“……我第一次见到你是在姨母的葬礼上。你姐姐哭得很厉害，你没哭，但你一个人在那站了很久……我一直看着你，你一直没发现我。”  
莱因哈特舒缓的面色骤然变得凝重，她眨了眨眼，随后撇开脸。陪伴吉尔菲艾斯的十年来，她早就不再是个执拗高傲的少女，她现在是吉尔菲艾斯的夫人，同时也姓罗严克拉姆，封尘的往事不该再搅动她的心神。  
“你当时为什么没告诉我你曾经见过我？”  
“因为你吻我。”  
她再次沉默，事实确实如此。  
“所以你没有问我的名字，是因为你知道我的名字？”  
“我不知道。我想知道……但要是我们交换了名字，发现确实是血亲，你一定不会和我来往了。”  
“为什么要现在告诉我？”  
“因为我们现在已经正式结婚了。”  
莱因哈特愣愣地看向吉尔菲艾斯，不知道该气还是该笑：“要是我们没能结婚，你是不是还会再瞒十年，以防我觉得你是个骗子不和你结婚？”  
红发男人抿住唇，缓缓说：“我没有骗你，我只是没有及时告诉你。”  
如果吉尔菲艾斯在他们接吻前告诉她了，他们之间的确不会继续发生任何关系。但吉尔菲艾斯那样急切地找到她，难道不是为了那个吻和之后乃至现在的一切吗？  
“那我现在知道，你是故意不及时告诉我的，而不是不能及时告诉我。”  
“……是。”  
莱因哈特看着面前无法反驳而谨慎地看着她的丈夫，不忍笑起来，凑上去堵住那张诚实的嘴。“我也是故意吻你的。”她轻声说，“因为我太想要你了，顾不上你是谁。”  
红头发的男人怔住了，脸慢慢地变红，随后翻身将莱因哈特压在身下。  
莱因哈特将玉白的手指插入对方火红的发丝，一阵强烈的酥麻从下袭击了她。


End file.
